drawfeefandomcom-20200214-history
Julia Lepetit
Julia Lepetit (English Pronunciation: /'dʒu.li.jə lɛ.pə'tit/ French Pronunciation: /ʒul'ja lə.pə'ti/) is a Drawfee co-host. She was the Head Illustrator and Managing Editor of Dorkly and with her appearance on "Special Guest - DRAWMBAT", Julia became the first of many guests to feature on the show. She doesn't seem to have an office rival yet, thus making her and Jake the only people who haven't battled someone in a "Rivals Battle" video. Julia's drawings have mostly been video-game or anime related, with Link from "The Legend of Zelda" being showcased on many different occasions. She is also well known for vandalising Jacob's drawings with anthropomorphic baguettes, this is likely because of her frenchness. Her Pokemon drawings are often the most terrifying and inconsistent with the source, since she never played the games. One of her drawings (Spheal from "Drawing Pokémon from Memory") went viral on the channel; when you look for "Spheal" on Google Images you don't just get the Pokémon Spheal, but also her creation. Julia has a trend of unintentionally creating borderline demonic beings, a prime example of this being Spheal. Other examples include Shuckle, "Machamp", and that cute dog murder thing from the dramatic lighting tutorial. Every year a "Draw Julia" day is held on a currently unspecified day in the Drawfee office. However, it has been stated that you can make any day a "Draw Julia" day. Mentioned in the episode: Julia's Adventures Abroad - DRAWFEE BREAK. In the Drawfee episode "Drawing Sauce Sorcerers", it was mentioned that Julia can't think about large quantities of mayonnaise without feeling very sick, as she often ate loads of mayonnaise as a child and suffered the consequences. It was also "made canon" that the reason she was deaf for her childhood was because there was mayonnaise plugging up her ears. Julia and Jacob are dating, and it's the cutest thing ever. Powers and Abilities * Universal beloved & defended by all. * Drawfee fanbase would mobilize for her in a heartbeat and take on any foe. * People want to grow up to be her. * Many's life aspirational goals. Quotes *'Jacob, you have made me so proud.' *'Absolutely not.' *'I think there should be a reason behind this.' *'Not sure what this is supposed to be yet, but it is something.' *'Nathan, I really like this drawing.' *'I'm crying (again)!' *'Big ol' worm' *'I think I blacked out.' *'Sonic has big hands' *'Hot Topic!' *”I think our talk later is just going to be a murder.” *"If I was allowed to have flesh I wouldn't have given him business attire!" *"can you believe to learn" *“excuse me?!” *"it's fine." *"Zone out and zoom in" *"Big smooth egg... baby" *"That SCP-173 is my son" *angrily "That's not a snake, that's a worm you ding dongs" *"Nathan, I am very french, I will go storm a prison" *"Are you asking me 'cause i look like Gollum?" *unarticulated screeching noises of disgust *"my indifference has saved me... for the first time" *"I got straight A's y'all" *"We've established that my heart is wrong" *"IT MAKES YOUR FEET LOOK LIKE PRODUCE" *"More hand to praise with" *"Ok, first of all, he has a bulge; and that's upsetting" *"he's the shit of elvis" *anger and new york accent intensifies as it goes on: "I was like 'oh maybe they did some weird amalgation monster where it's just one big glob of food with food sticking out of it INSTEAD I got Charizard who got sTUCK going through a doggie door" Trivia * She's the only native New Yorker from the main cast, being born on Long Island * Drawing Kermit makes her happy * Julia hates mouths, mostly because of the sounds they make * She got into some fights in school, had the permission of her dad for that and usually kicked people in the shin * Her favorite Pokémon is Cubone. * Le Petit is french for "the tiny one" * Has a kickass bow, which she brought to the office one day. * Likes to go survivalist camping (soon in a jungle). * Great at drawing handsome man faces. * Birthday: March 12th. * She had a pet rabbit * Speaks French and English. * Was born deaf. * Likes Blazers. * Has three tattoos: a triforce, a design drawn by Phillip Pullman in one of the His Dark Materials books, and a patriarchal cross. She recently got another one on her shoulder, a subtle line representing where Joan de Arc got shot. * She is '''the monster mom. * Like the '''real monster mom * So much the monster mom that the literal mother of monsters from greek mythology, Echidna, looks like a sweet granny * Loves The Hunchback of Notre Dame. * She hates the word "daddy" * She built a whole actual boat with her very cool dad * I love her * She has a dog called Scout, which she brought to the office one day and made Jake the happiest man alive. * Her dad lost a fight against a goose one time. * She enjoys the Pokemon, Snorunt. * She and Nathan share over 23,798 youtube subscribers * She became a full drawfee-er on the day I leveled up to adulthood Category:Host Category:People